


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 12

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trapped, earthquake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 12

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Friday, October 12: map, ditch, thunder

Before the fire chief agreed to anything, John was already pulling out his phone to call the owner of Mahealani Robotics. Danny was out of the state but said that he'd have his best team to Beacon Hills in an hour.

"I know time is of the essence, but that's the fastest I can have them there," he said.

"That's okay!" John replied. He thanked the man and went back to the group. He watched as Boyd drew them a map to the tunnel's entrance.

The house groaned and it sounded like thunder. The group hoped this last-ditch effort worked

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
